The Xmas Wish
by Angel4e
Summary: It


**The X-mas Wish: Part 1**

**TRISH'S HOUSE**

It was 6:00am and Trish didn't want to get up for school. She was supposed to get up an hour ago. Her mom was yelling at her to get up. So her mom told her younger sister, Tara, who was 6, to get Trish up. But Trish kicked her off the bed and went back to sleep. Then her mom got even more mad and got her younger brother, Jerid, who was 9, to wake her but Trish still wouldn't wake up. About 15 minutes later, their mom had to get their older son, Shade, who was 16, to wake her. Shade walks into Trish's room, walks over to her bed and slaps her in the head.

"Hey asshole, what was that for?" Trish said real bitchy. "Can't you see I was trying to sleep."

"Well mom wants you up NOW." Shade said pulling her blankets off her.

"Well mom can go to hell. Now, I'm going back to bed. Wake me up in an hour, ok." Trish told Shade as she was putting her blankets on.

"Oh, no you don't Trish. GET UP." Sahde said fighting like hell to get her up.

1 hour later 

'TRISH GET UP NOW. YOU HAVE A HALF AN HOUR. HURRY UP." Trish's mom yelled up to Trish from the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower mom, jesus." Trish told her. "I'm not going to be dirty like my brothers."

15 minutes later

It was 7:15 and Trish had gotten out of shower and was going to get dressed. She was going to wear her brother's UFO pants (they weigh the same) that were blue and black, her black short shirt with red letters that say _'punk girl'_ on it, her black and white Etnies and her black Evenecencesweat-shirt.

Trish was finally ready for school. She went down stairs but when she got their her brothers and her sister were already gone.

"Mom where did everybody go? Did Shade leave already?" Trish asked her mom confused.

"Yes Trish they did...5 minutes ago. Your brother didn't want to wait for you any longer so he took Tara and Jerid to school." Her mom said clearing the table.

"Oh great. Now how am I going to get to school?" Trish said mad.

"I don't know. Find a way."

When Trish stormed out of the house she saw her friends walking on the road. She ran over to them and was telling them what had happened. Her friends only live a few blocks away.

"Hey Trish!" They all said in unisun.

"Hey guys! I'm so fucken pissed off." Trish told them walking down the sidewalk.

"Why are you pissed? I noticed your brother's car is missing. Did he forget you?" Jeff asked Trish with a question look on his face.

"I'm pissed because my brother took my sister and brother to school and left me hangin, I'm going to kill him." Trish said.

"Why don't you take that up with your brother later today." AJ said to Trish.

"Maybe I will. At lunch I will go when he was lunch. Then I will yell at him then. Thanks for the idea, AJ. You always know what to do." Trish said in response.

"Thats why I'm here. I like you brother. Your brother is cool. Don't fight with your brother in the morning. Ok?" AJ told Trish giving her a hug.

"I will. How can resist? Your like a brother to me." Trish hugging AJ.

When they got to the school they saw the Scorpions outside picking on the 5th graders (they were in 8th grade). Trish and Matt went over to see if they were okay.

"What the hell do you think your doing Adam? They didn't do anything to you. Are you guys ok?" Trish said.

"Yeah we're ok."

"Yeah you see...Trish. They're ok. Not a scratch on their little bodies." Adam said walking up to Trish and Matt.

"Surprising that you care. And I hope you know my brother is a 5th grader, so if you hurt him you will have to answer to me. Got it?" Trish said getting in Adam's face.

'Trish...no offence or anything but you couldn't fight your way out of a paperbag yet alone a fight with us." Melina told Trish holding on to Chris.

"Do you want to test that theory right now. I will whip your ass right here right now." Trish said dropping her stuff. AJ walked up behind Trish ready to hold her back that way she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Um...how about no." Melina said scared of Trish.

"Accually I think...right now." Trish told Melina trying to go after her but AJ was holding on to Trish.

The bell rang and everybody was going in. Before both groups left Trish and Melina just stared at each other.

"I'll see you later...Trish. You dirty slut." Melina told Trish.

"Well look what's talkin, the slut herself. I'm not a slut bitch. Cuz I didn't go out with a gay boy who's wearing pink." Trish said looking around Melina at Chris.

**A/n: My new story might be better than my other one that I posted the first time. I'll post in a week or so. kk**


End file.
